


An Unexpected Visit

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LLF Comment Project, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr drabble prompt, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt. "You look adorable." for Ikumatsu/Katsura By SpaceRune





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceRune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRune/gifts).



Hearing the noises from the street, she shook her head. The Shinsengumi were raising a ruckus again and it seemed they were being serious in their endeavours. She heard dogs barking, and gunshots echo through the street.

Ensuring, again, that her door was locked, she put the kettle on the stove to boil in a vain effort to drown out the sounds. It had nothing to do with her, and getting involved was the least of her desires.

A knock on her balcony door ensured her wishes wouldn't be heard. Not tonight.

She knew it was him before she even looked out through the window.

Who else would it be?

"Again?"

He shied away from her gaze by bowing deeply before tossing a quick glance down on the streets, where the noises were getting louder.

_"He's on foot. He can't have gotten far, keep searching!"_

"Ah, um. Good evening, Ikumatsu-san. I realise that this might be an inconvenience to you, but—"

"Oh, for the love of—just get in will you," she sighed and pulled him inside. "Are you injured?"

"Ah? Oh, this?" he asked and glanced down on his yukata, to the stain on his right side, just above his waist. "No, it isn't mine—"

Sighing, she shook her head, again. "Take it off. I'll throw it in the wash."

His eyes widened for a moment when he heard the order, but he nodded and gave another bow. "Ah, I'm in your debt, Ikumatsu-san," he mumbled, a blush tinting his cheeks faint pink.

Her lips pulled into a half smile. They had known each other for a long time now, and he still insisted on keeping the honorifics. "It's been a while. It's good to see you," she commented.

"Yes…it has been a while," he agreed. "It's good to see you too. You look well. I'm so sorry to bother you."

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't a bother. Now off with your clothes so we can get them washed. You can change in the bathroom. There is already a robe in there that you can use," she explained and shooed him away.

He gave another nod and a smile of gratitude before heading for the small bathroom.

She took the whistling kettle off the stove and grinned when she heard Katsura call out to her.

"Eh, Ikumatsu-san. I think…the only robe in here is…yours?"

"Yes. Whose else? I'm the only one living here, you know," she replied, lips twitching in amusement. She would have paid a lot to see his face at that moment.

"Ah. Yes, of course. But… could I perhaps borrow the waiter's outfit again?" he asked, and the begging tone in his voice widened her grin.

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible. I've hired another waiter, part-time, since business has been picking up, and he has the uniform. And I've cleaned out my husband's clothes too. Donated them to a shelter.

"You've…" She heard him exit the bathroom, now dressed in her bright yellow, floral, very clearly feminine morning-robe, frowning slightly, and she bit her lip not to laugh. "Ikumatsu-san, I—if you don't mind me asking, how come?"

"It was time," she simply said, smiling softly, and he nodded his understanding.

Her grin widened, "And you look adorable. Sunflowers really suit you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
